Untitled Frerard
by yaniandsaira
Summary: This is my first frerard so be nice...Yani is also co-writing it to help me :D basically Frank moves to Belleville and lives near Gee's house...lots of smut :)
1. Chapter 1

Frank's POV

'_**Welcome to Belleville'**_

I was staring out the car window. Me and Mom were finally moving, and as the sign had just informed me, we had arrived in our new home. A fresh start, without Dad.

"_I fucking hate you!"_

They were the last words I heard my Dad say, and we started packing and had arrived at grans later that night. Dad was drunk. He was an alcoholic. He was destroying his body, his life and the people who surrounded him lives too. He always said horrible stuff like that, and had punched me a coupla' times too. He'd done worse to my Mom; she has the scars to remind her. But at least we got away.

We stayed at my Grandma's (my Mom's mom) in Philadelphia for a week and a half. in that time my Mom bought a house and got a new job(at a salon or someplace) in Belleville, NJ. I couldn't deny it, I was - no - am SUPER excited. We pulled up to the driveway. 68 Salter Place was our new address, and although our new house wasn't huge, it was nice and homely. I walked in. The stairs were to my right, the living room then the back/storage room to my left, and kitchen straight ahead at the back. I went back out to help Mom with the stuff, all packed in and on top of our crappy Volvo Estate car. we dumped most of it in the back room.

I went upstairs. At the top of the landing was the bathroom, and to the left was two bedrooms. The bedrooms were roughly matching in size, maybe the one at the end slightly bigger. I took this one as my new bedroom and shoved my few items in there. Mom soon followed, placing her stuff in her room.

Tomorrow was Sunday, when some friends would come and give us their old furniture (as we were in a rush to leave the old apartment and had no room for the main furniture). We were only getting: 2 sofas a tv, the kitchen stuff, and a few dressers and wardrobes.

Gerard's POV

"Fag!"  
I ignored them and carried on walking. They went back to drinking their alcohol, sniggering. They are in some of my classes at school, but luckily it's my last year. Just need to pass art and then I'm off to Art school, which is pretty close (Newark) so I'll still be living at home. Unfortuantly I'm currently on my street now meaning them pricks live close by.

I wish i'd never of made out with Bert _right _outside the school. It's his fault for being so pushy. _Everyone _calls me shit and i hate it. I don't even like Bert anymore, he was abusive so we broke up. Well, _I _broke up with him. Luckily he doesn't go to my school, i met him at a bar.

I used to drink alot, 1 or 2 years ago, after my Dad died. It was only for a couple of months, and my best friend/brother, Mikey, knew. He couldn't control me though. I was about to start drugs; cocaine; in my little basement bedroom. He caught me and got rid of the coke, replacing it with coffee and a cigarette. That's when he stopped me going out to drink too, and, with Mikey's help, I pulled through. He was worried that it'd start again when the homophobes started calling, but i'm stronger than that now. I also have the support of my Mom for my sexuality, the fact I don't like girls at all doesn't bother her. She doesn't care that i won't be able to have her Grandkids, she just lets me be myself.

As I arrived at my house, I realised there was a car in the driveway across the street and the 'for sale' sign was gone. That house had only been empty for a few months, the former owner being a little old lady who'd died. I'd visited her once or twice, and our houses (layout) are exactly alike, except ours has a basement.

I walked into my house, curious of our new neighbours.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, I'm in the kitchen" Mom replied.

"We got new neighbours?" I said questionly, slumping into the kitchen and sitting on the breakfast bar.

"Yup. Wanna come with me to meet them at around 4 or 5pm? Take some sponge cake, introduce ourselves, help them out and settle, you know?"

"Yeah, sure Mom. Mikey coming?"

"No, he's staying. Reading comics I'll bet," I chuckled as she passed me dinner.

"Okay, we'll go at half 4?" Mom asked, a couple of minutes later, while pulling the cake out of the oven.

"For sure! I'll just go freshen up" We both exchanged warm smiles before I went down the stairs behind the door, located at the back of the kitchen, to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
Gerard's POV (still)

"Mom, I can't find any of my jeans!" I cried. I looked five times all over my room and they weren't there. "MOM!"  
I groaned loudly, hoping she would pay some attention to me. I finally gave up and stormed up the stairs in my Nirvana T-shirt and boxers. On the last stair, I slipped on something and hit my chin on the ground.  
"Ahh, shit, that hurt," I muttered. It was a piece of paper folded crudely. A note from my mom.  
_Gerard, Mikey got a tad sick-well, really sick-so I'm off taking him to the hospital. I'm afraid you'll have to take the sponge cake across the street to the new neighbours on your own. Sorry._  
_-Mom_  
Mikey got a tad sick? Fuck. My. Life. I went in Mikey's room to see if she was pulling my leg. The good news is I found my jeans! The bad news is, Mikey really was gone. I pulled the jeans up my legs and went in the kitchen to grab the cake. Locking the door behind me, I slowly and suspiciously walked across the street to the neighbours. The door. It was wide open. Well, they were moving things in and out of the house so whatever.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" I called. Stupid question. But whatever.  
"I'll get it, Ma!" called a voice from upstairs. I heard a few thuds as someone sprinted down the stairs. In seconds, a short boy with dark hair and greenish eyes appeared in front of me. "H-Hi."  
"Umm...Hi," I said slowly. Now let me just say I have never ever EVER believed in love at first sight...Until today.  
"I'm Frank. Frank Iero. We just moved here from New York. I suppose it's obvious what with the boxes, crates, New York themed items and whatnot. My mom's upstairs in the attic. I'm Frank, by the way. Oh, crap, I said that already!" the boy blurted. Frank. Frank Iero.  
"I'm Gerard. Gerard Way. I live across the street. My mom was supposed to come with me but my little brother got sick so I had to come by myself. She made you a sponge cake. I mean, not just you, but like you and your mom, you know, cos your mom's here too and all cos she's your mom and stuff, you know?" I said. Frank stood there looking at me. "Do you wanna come over?"  
"To your house?" Frank asked.  
_No, Frank, to the fucking zoo._  
"Yeah, nobody's home," I said, "since my mom and brother are at the hospital."  
"What about your dad?"  
"He, umm, er...He's dead."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
"No big deal. So go ask your mom!" I laughed, trying to shake off the awkwardness.  
"Hey, Ma! The boy from across the street wants me to come over!" Frank yelled. For a small boy he was damn loud.  
"Okay, Frank, be back by midnight!" she yelled. Midnight? Wow, she's lenient. I led the boy to my house and brought him downstairs into my room. He stood in the doorway quietly looking at me. He seemed a little shy.  
"Frank, come on in! Come sit on the bed!" I said patting the spot beside me. He was really cute. Really really cute. But he was probably straight. Agood-looking guy like that? Yeah, totally.  
"Can I tell you something?" Frank asked. He looked down at his hands, refusing to make eye contact.  
"Sure, anything," I said.  
"You promise not to tell?"  
"Pinkie swear," I said with a smile.  
"Well...every girlfriend I've ever had was just a beard."  
"A..._beard?_"  
"Like a cover..."  
"A cover for what?"  
Silence. I looked over at Frank. His small frame was slightly shivering.  
"Frankie?"  
"A cover for being gay."


End file.
